deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie
Eddie is a character who appears in media associated with the British heavy metal band, "Iron Maiden". He has appeared as a character in video games ("Ed Hunter" and "Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4"), a role-playing game ("Iron Maiden: Legacy of the Beast"), as well as numerous music videos and artworks. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *None Possible Opponents *Vic Rattlehead *Frankenstein's Monster *Gollum *Jason Vorhees *Freddy Krueger *Jeff the Killer *Leatherface *Michael Myers *Slenderman *Skeletor History Whilst it has not been confirmed as his canonical origin, Iron Maiden guitarist Dave Murray has stated that Eddie was inspired by a joke about a boy born with only a head and no body, who then had a body artifically constructed and given to him for his fifth birthday. As Eddie's story is an abstract one, seeing him take on many forms across many periods of history, this may be all we ever learn about his creation. In the majority of his appearances, he seems to be some sort of tall, slender, undead humanoid, described as "zombie-like". At some point in his existence, Eddie stole a time machine. This explains how he has managed to appear across history and even the future. Naturally, this raises a lot of questions over the order in which certain events happened in Eddie's own personal timeline. His body, and even his entire physical form, have been destroyed on a number of occasions. However, he always seems to return, presumably either by being repaired or by regenerating somehow. It would seem that his soul and consciousness ultimately cannot be vanquished from the universe, though he can be temporarily destroyed or imprisoned. Whilst some incarnations of Eddie appear to be big enough to hold the Earth in one hand, these could be seen as metaphorical or representative of his undying soul. His humanoid forms tend to share some consistent traits, zombie-esque traits. Death Battle Info Eddie's main strengths would be his size and durability. Usually standing at 3 metres in height and being able to withstand injuries that would usually be fatal, such as having his heart torn out of his chest makes him very difficult to defeat. Feats *Seems to be impervious to bullets, surviving being shot at point-blank range by Margaret Thatcher, armed with a machine gun. Although we do not see if he is actually unharmed or if he just recovers from these injuries. Similarly, Eddie would appear to have fought in and survived the "Charge of the Light Brigade". *Resilient to explosives. Eddie took no damage from a grenade detonating immediately in front of him. *Stealth. Despite his size, Eddie is seen to be able to sneak up on unsuspecting targets. *Can shapeshift on a superficial level to disguise himself. He uses this to impersonate the devil, camoflague himself against some trees and even take on a likeness to bassist, Steve Harris. *Decapitated the actual devil with a tomahawk. *Appears to be able to produce wings with which he can fly, possibly a part of his shapeshifting ability. He used these wings to fly into space and burn Icarus' wings with a flamethrower. Presumably this also means Eddie does not require oxygen to function, much like his flamethrower. *Was once an Egyptian Pharoah, most-likely through time travel rather than actually living through that time period. *Unaffected by high levels of radiation, standing unphased while an atomic bomb appeared to detonate nearby. *Piloted a spitfire in World War II. *Received robotic attachments at some point in his life. Though it is not specified if these are upgrades or repairs. It would appear that around this point Eddie stole a time machine and began time traveling. *Can survive injuries that would otherwise be fatal, such as losing organs or even his entire torso. *Can perform stunts on a motorcycle. *Displays superhuman strength, punching through the stone covering to his own tomb when once buried. *Seems to be immune to high voltages of electricity, suffering no ill-effects from holding exposed electrical wires and even survived execution by electric chair. Although again, we don't see him actually survive the execution. He just returns later, possibly regenerating or repaired. *Cyborg Eddie would seem to be able to electronically infect and control computer circuitry. *In the event of his physical form being destroyed, Eddie can transfer his consciousness to an object, such as the Wicker Man. He can even exist as a cloud of smoke if his temporary shell is burned. Speed *Combat Speed: Normal Human to Athletic Human *Reaction Speed: Normal Human to Athletic Human *Travel Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength *Athletic Human Striking Strength *Small Building Class Durability *Superhuman: Small Building Level to Urban: Building Level Tier *9-C to 9-B Flaws *Eddie has been imprisoned in a mental asylum. Presumably this means that enough humans can temporarily overpower him. *Sometimes seen to be clumsy. Category:What-If? Combatants